Odnalezieni Samotni
by Uspiona
Summary: Hiszpania/Niemcy. Rating może ulec zmianie.
1. Rozdział 1

Nie opierałam tego opowiadania na prawdziwych/realnych stosunkach międzynarodowych Hiszpanii ( mało szukałam na ten temat i raczej mało sensownych rzeczy znalazłam).

* * *

Antonio od zawsze kochał Romano, a przynajmniej odkąd poznał jego prawdziwą naturę, którą chował pod maską aroganta. Wychowywał go i patrzył, jak ten się zmieniał, dorastał, stawał się mężczyzną… (przystojnym zresztą), ale nigdy nie czuł do niego innej miłości niż braterska. Nie potrafił inaczej, choć Francja nie raz mu to podszeptywał. Nie rozumiał tego, ale nie było sensu nawet rozpoczynać dyskusji z takim amantem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, mimo tego, że Antonio miał reputację romantyka, upojnego kochanka, to tak naprawdę nigdy nie był w nikim zakochany w ten szczególny sposób. Nie był w głębszym związku, ale nie przyznawał się do tego. Uważał, że to jego sprawa, co czuje i do kogo.

Tym bardziej zdziwiło go, kiedy Francja na jednym ze szczytów biznesowych wyskoczył z tym pytaniem:

- Ej, Hiszpania, ty i Romano na pewno nie jesteście parą?

-CO?! – Romano wydarł się.- Durniu, żabojadzie jeden, o czym ty w ogóle pleciesz?

Natomiast Antonio pokręcił tylko głową z wyrazie niedowierzania, ale uszło to uwadze Francji, który tonął w krzykach młodszego państwa.

-Kretyn – mruknął tamten na koniec, różowiąc się okropnie. – Jak w ogóle można gadać takie brednie?! Przecież ja… - zerknął w stronę Belgii i jego twarz przybrała kolor pomidorów.

- Och! – Francja uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Romano warknął „Zamknij się!" i usiadł w fotelu, chowając twarz w dłoniach.- Ależ nie masz czego się wstydzić, cheri. Doskonalę cię rozumiem… A co z tobą, Hiszpanio?

Antonio, który patrzył rozbawiony na reakcję Romano, zamrugał zdekoncentrowany.

- Co? Co ma być ze mną?

- Jesteś pewien, że nic nie odczuwasz względem naszego małego Romano?

- Daj spokój. Przecież wiesz, że on jest dla mnie jak brat. Poza tym… - i urwał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział. Od razu poczuł się jak w pułapce lub kiedy powie się coś, a później nie umie wyjaśnić, o co nam chodziło.

- „Poza tym"? – Francja dopytywał się jednak, opierając rękę o stół i pochylając się w jego stronę, z jedną brwią podniesioną do góry i zadziornym uśmiechem. Anglia, który dopiero co się pojawił, przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu z sarkastycznych grymasem twarzy.

-Ja… - zaczął myśleć gorączkowo w poszukiwaniu dobrego i mądrego wyjaśnienia, ale nagle miał w głowie pustkę, więc wypalił szybko jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy: Poza tym jest ktoś inny, kto mi się podoba!

Od razu wiedział, po minie Francji i Anglii, że nikt mu nie uwierzył.

- Doprawdy?

-Tak, to prawda – brnął dalej w kłamstwie, choć był strasznie zażenowany i nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego to robi. Jednak przez cały ten czas uśmiechał się do nich radośnie, jak zazwyczaj robił. Przeszkadzało mu jedynie ciepło rozchodzące się po jego twarzy.

- A można spytać, kto to?

Poczuł suchość w ustach i spojrzał w bok. W pokoju zostało niewiele państw. Dalej, przy oknie widział Holandię, Norwegię, Rosję… Nie, nie, nie. Trochę bliżej Nowa Zelandia. Też nie. A potem zauważył, że niedaleko nich stało tylko jedno państwo. Niemcy. Właśnie zaczynał odczuwać kolejną falę zażenowania, gdy usłyszał pytanie Francji:

-Niemcy?

Zamrugał i spojrzał na swoich kolegów. Dopiero po ich minach zrozumiał, że powiedział nazwę kraju, jaki reprezentował Ludwig, na głos. Momentalnie poczuł się tak, jakby dostał pałką w głowę.

Niemcy natomiast podniósł na nich wzroki i z zapytaniem spojrzał w stronę ich grupy.

-ON?! – Romano krzyknął i natychmiast wybuchnął śmiechem.

Gdyby Hiszpania był w tamtej chwili bardziej uważny, zaobserwowałby szybkie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jakie Anglia rzucił Francji, który delikatnie przygryzł wargę i z uwagą obserwował swojego wschodniego sąsiada.

Niemcy rzucił Romano spojrzenie po tytułem „jak zwykle kretyn", po czym już normalnie zwrócił się do reszty.

- Stało się coś? – spytał cicho. Trochę za cicho, jak na niego – pomyślał Hiszpania, który kojarzył go z krzyczenia.

Jednak to była szybka myśl, którą jeszcze szybciej zastąpiła panika. Miał wrażenie, że jego twarz płonie i był pewny, że jest czerwony jak pomidor. Otworzył usta i po raz kolejny tego dnia nie mógł nic wydukać. Czuł się winny, że wciągnął go do głupich gierek Francji. Jednak Niemcy, choć zwęził na chwilę oczy, to następnie westchnął tylko i przełożył spokojnie papiery.

- Zgaduję, że to wasz kolejny żart, a że nie mam ochoty użerać się dziś z wami… Wybaczycie mi- powiedział ciągle spokojnym głosem i ruszył przed siebie.

Już miał odetchnąć z ulgą, że to koniec, gdy Francja chwycił go za dłoń i krzyknął:

- Hej, Niemcy, poczekaj!

- Co ty wyprawiasz, durniu?! – Anglia warknął do niego, co Antonio zdążył usłyszeć, zanim drugie państwo pociągnęło go do przodu, by dogonić Ludwiga, który przystaną i odwrócił się torsem w ich stronę.

-Tak? – odparł pustym głosem.

- Po prostu bądź naturalny… - Francja szepnął do ucha Hiszpanii, który, stojąc przed Niemcami czuł się tak niezręcznie, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Nagle cały jego entuzjazm odleciał w dalekie kraje. Jednak kraj miłości nie tracił hartu ducha i uśmiechał się promiennie do Ludwiga.

- Wiesz, że jestem jakby swatką wśród krajów, racja? No więc muszę pomóc naszemu przyjacielowi, który wstydzi się przyznać, że mu się podobasz.

Niemcy przeniósł spojrzenie z Francji na Hiszpanię. Nic nie można było wyczytać z jego oczu, a przynajmniej tak Antonio sądził. Jednak po chwili zamiast wrzasków, których się spodziewał, usłyszeli tylko kolejne westchnięcie. Ludwig odwrócił się i na odchodnym rzucił:

-Jak mówiłem, nie mam ochoty na wasze żarty. Nie pozwolę robić z siebie głupca. Znajdzie sobie inną zabawę.

Drzwi od pokoju zamknęły się za nim, a wszyscy, którzy usłyszeli, co powiedział, stali zdumieni. Natomiast Antonio odniósł wrażenie, że zrobił coś złego, coś co będzie owocowało wyrzutami sumienia. Dlaczego? Bo dopiero po chwili odkrył, co kryło się za maską spokoju na twarzy Niemiec – był to ból. Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Francja wydukał:

-P-pójdę za nim.

- Stój. Ja to zrobię. Ty już wystarczająco dużo dokonałeś.– Anglia wyminął ich, a kiedy przechodził obok Francisa, mruknął z ironią: Piękna robota.

Hiszpania widział, jak drugi naród skrzywił się na te słowa, ale zaraz, kiedy tylko Artur zniknął za drzwiami, usłyszał od niego:

- Pech sprawił, że go wybrałeś, ale mojej wina, a raczej mojej głupoty, że to pociągnąłem. Miejmy jednak nadzieję, ze Artur jakoś to wytłumaczy i może się czegoś dowie…

- Czego? Co się tak przejmujcie? Przecież nic-

- Daj na wstrzymanie, Romano. Jakbyś nie zauważył, Niemcy w ciągu tych paru dni ani razu się do nikogo nie odezwał, nikogo nie uspokajał i opuszczał swój pokój tylko na spotkania. Siedział cały czas sam, więc pewnie coś go trapi.

- No i? Przecież to-

- To, że ty nie przykładasz uwagi, by poznać go bliżej, a wręcz przeciwnie – oceniasz go ciągle na podstawie swoich kompleksów i zazdrości o brata, nie oznacza, że inni też tak robią.

Romano zacisnął pięści i wyglądał tak, jakby chciał go uderzyć.

-Tak?! A może i tak! Ale ty też nie jesteś święty, a w szczególności dzisiaj.

- Doskonale o tym wiem, dlatego… - Francja odwrócił od niego wzrok i po raz kolejny spojrzał na Hiszpanię, który stał z boku zmieszany. – Przepraszam, Antonio. Marne to wytłumaczenie, ale miałem nadzieję, że jak go wkurzę, to może odżyje, powrzeszczy na nas, czy coś…

- Nie… To nie twoja wina, to moja. Nie miałeś racji. To nie pech, ale moja głupota…

Spojrzał na drzwi, za którymi zniknęli Niemcy i Anglia i zdał sobie sprawę z wagi popełnionej przez siebie gafy. Przypomniał sobie, że na spotkaniach miał wrażenie, że coś odchodzi od normy. Jednak nie pomyślał o Niemczech. Słowa Francisa dotyczyły także jego. Nie przykładał uwagi do tego państwa. Arogancko wybrał go, bo mało go znał i nie sądził (z tego , co o nim wiedział), że może… stać się coś takiego. Czuł się podle, mając tego świadomość. Zabawił się cudzymi uczuciami. Sprawił, że ktoś, kto i tak był smutny z jakiegoś powodu, sądził, że mają go za zabawkę i głupca.

Jak mam to naprawić?- pomyślał ze zgrozą. – Na pewno przeproszę, ale czy to starczy?

W tym samym momencie wrócił Artur. Trzymał w dłoni telefon i pisał sms-a.

- Nie zdążyłem. Odjechał.

-Niech to…

- Co ci strzeliło to tego durnego łba?! – warknął i pyknął palcem w klatkę Francji.

-Ja…

- Jeśli znowu się przed nami zamknie, to osobiście skopię ci dupsko i poślę cię kopniakiem na tą twoją wieżyczkę.

Francja odwrócił głowę i pokornie mruknął:

-Wiem, że nabałaganiłem, ale to naprawię. Przeproszę go, jakoś udobrucham, no i musimy dowiedzieć się, co jest nie tak…

- Ja też go przeproszę – Antonio wtrącił się, a Artur rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

-Wypadałoby. – potarł skroń i zerknął w telefon. – Odpisał.

Odczytał w myślach i zaklął głośno.

- Napisał, że nic się nie stało, że po prostu musiał już wracać do domu i żebym wysłał mu jutro papiery.

Anglia usiadł, a Francja przygryzł mocno wargę, zamyślając się, zaś Antonio nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że krótka wymiana głupich zdać, zepsuła wszystkim humoru. A najtrudniej było mu znieść, że to on był jednym z tych, którzy sprawili, że atmosfera wśród obecnych państw była nieprzyjemna a gdzieś tam w drodze jest jeszcze jedno państwo, któremu sprawił przykrość.


	2. Rozdział 2

Antonio czuł się źle. A rzadko zdarzało mu się tak czuć. Był znany z tego, że jest miły i radosny – pogodny duch, choć kiedyś zdarzyło się pokazać też inną swoją stronę- zaciętą i groźną. Tak, potrafił był inny, jeśli zechciał, ale wolał, gdy nie musiał tego robić. Był dobry… Chciał być dobry. A tu…

Postąpił względem kogoś nieuprzejmie bez żadnego powodu.

Dlatego tak go to bolało.

Nie musiał bronić siebie, czy swojego honoru, czy ludzi…

Nie musiał bronić kogoś, kogo kochał.

Nie było politycznych zatargów.

Niczego…

Bez powodu sprawił innemu państwu przykrość.

Wiedział, że musi to naprawić i chciał to zrobić. Nie tylko dla siebie. Postanowił przeprosić za swoje zachowanie i w miarę możliwości wynagrodzić Ludwigowi to, co zrobił. Z takim nieokreślonym planem dwa dni po spotkaniu ruszył w drogę do Niemiec.

Jednak najpierw postanowił wpaść do Francji, bo uznał, że dobrze byłoby wcześniej dowiedzieć się, czy on i Anglia coś zdziałali. Z tego co usłyszał wynikało, że niewiele.

- Już dawno nie wiedziałem go tak lakonicznego …

- Ale przeprosiłeś go?

- Tak, i chyba nawet przyjął moje przeprosiny, ale co z tego?

- Jak to „chyba"?

-Powiedział, że w ogóle się tym wszystkim nie przejął. I muszę przyznać, że mówił prawdę, bo rzeczywiście wyglądał tak, jakby wcale go to obchodziło. Wtedy postanowiłem przejść do meritum i spytałem, o co się w takim razie zamartwia lub czy nie ma jakiś problemów.

- I co?

Francja prychnął. Jego brwi obniżyły się, a na czole pojawiły zmarszczki, tak rzadko u niego widywane.

- Jak to „co"? Nic. Jak zwykle. Prędzej zmusisz Włochy, by nie jadł pasty, niż Niemcy, by się otworzył. Wpadnie w depresję, zatyra się lub umrze w tym swoim domu, a nic nikomu nie powie lub nie poprosi o pomoc. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że jeśli Niemcy cierpi, cierpi też Unia. Jednak mu to trudno wytłumaczyć… Nie. Nawet nie o to chodzi. On doskonale o tym wie, ale ta jego duma! No i jeszcze Gilbert. Może on, by coś wskórał, ale jak zwykle nie można się do niego dodzwonić, bo się gdzieś włóczy.

Po wysłuchaniu tego wszystkiego Antonio poczuł się trochę lepiej. Może to okrutnie samolubne, ale ucieszył się, że wybryki na spotkaniu nie obeszły Niemiec.

Chodziło o coś innego. Coś, co gnębiło Niemcy i do czego nie chciał się przyznać.

Jednak to nie zmieniło planów Hiszpanii. Jeszcze bardziej zaczął się zastanawiać, o co chodzi. Chciał wiedzieć, czemu Niemcy nie ma dobrego humoru, bo uruchomiło się jego wścibstwo( tak jak to się każdego zdarza raz lub dwa… lub wiele razy podczas życia). Nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego tak bardzo przejmował się tą sprawą. Po długich walkach z własnym umysłem, uznał, że nie ma racjonalnego powodu. Po prostu chciał to zrobić.

Trafił w końcu do Niemiec i spędził trochę czasu na przypomnieniu sobie drogi do jego domu a później na trafieniu tam. Bywał tu sporadycznie: przyjeżdżał na spotkania biznesowe, czasem Gilbert ich zapraszał… i właśnie kiedyś przy takiej okazji pokazał im, gdzie mieszka Ludwiga.

Z ciężarem w piersi podszedł do drzwi i stanął na schodkach. Jego serce biło szybko, a ręka drżała lekko, gdy w końcu postanowił podnieść ją do góry i zapukać. Nie usłyszał nic i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem się nie pomylił lub nie trafił na moment, kiedy Ludwig gdzieś wyszedł. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało, bo jego rozmyślania przerwał odgłos otwieranych drzwi, a później ujrzał w końcu postać Niemiec.

Chciał się uśmiechnąć na powitanie, ale przerwał w trakcie, więc wyszło mu tylko jakieś dziwne skrzywienie.

Na spotkaniu Ludwig wyglądał na przybitego.

Ale Francja nie wspomniał mu o tym, że teraz wygląda naprawdę…

Gównianie.

Z braku lepszych słow.

Miał wzrok osoby, która przeżyła lub przechodzi coś bolesnego. Poza tym stał zgarbiony, a ubrania, które miał na sobie, były pomięte. Nie ogolił się, więc na jego twarzy pojawił się zarost a włosy luźno opadały na czoło. Pod oczami miał sińce, a jego twarz nie tylko była poważna, ale też zmęczona. Kiedy go ujrzał na dodatek pojawiło się na niej zdziwienie.

- Hisz-pania? Co ty tu robi- Och. – przerwał i westchnął, podnosząc dłoń i pocierają palcami lewą skroń. – Jeśli chodzi o to, co się stało na spotkaniu, to naprawdę nie musisz się kłopotać…

Antonio odchrząknął w wolną dłoń i wziął się w garść. Wyciągnął zza pleców bukiet goździków i długą torebkę.

- Cóż! Już na to za późno, nie sądzisz, Niemcy? – uśmiechnął się, czując przypływ swojej normalnej energii. – Poza tym czułem się jak dupek i… Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko wytrawnemu czerwonemu winowi ?

Niemcy odetchnął głęboko.

-Naprawdę, Hiszpanio, nie ma powodu, byś robił coś takiego… Nie ma potrzeby. Nic się nie stało. Ja… przesadziłem, po prostu… - spojrzał w bok i kontynuował: - Mówiłem już to Francji: przestańcie na siłę mnie przepraszać. Jeszcze wiem, kiedy ktoś żartuje…

Antonio odszukał jego spojrzenie.

- Mimo wszystko, nalegam.

Wyciągnął rzeczy w jego stronę i uparcie trzymał je blisko niego. Ludwig zawahał się, ale po chwili wziął je od niego.

-Dziękuje… chyba. – mruknął cicho i zaraz potem nastała niezręczna cisza.

- Długo jechałem… - Antonio zaczął i uśmiechnął się miło do Niemiec, który wyglądał jak jego całkowite przeciwieństwo. – Nie miałbym nic przeciwko kawie lub nawet dwóm…

Ludwig zamrugał i otworzył usta.

-Co?

Wyglądał tak, jakby Antonio powiedział mu, że Francja z Anglią stali się dla siebie serdecznymi przyjaciółmi lub Włochy w końcu przestał się mazgaić. Jednak zaraz potrząsnął głową.

- T-tak… Ja… Ym… Proszę, wejdź…

Cofnął się nieporadnie i odsunął, by go przepuścić. Hiszpania wszedł do środka i starał się, by nie było widać po nim rozbawienia.

Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, a Niemcy zamknął drzwi.

- To tędy. – powiedział i ruszył przed siebie. Kiedy weszli do kuchni, Hiszpania zauważył, że Ludwig rzucił krótkie spojrzenie ku drzwiom prowadzącym na podwórko z tyłu domu.

Hiszpania nie całkiem spodziewał się czegoś takiego po domu Niemiec. Wyobrażał go sobie jako srogie miejsce, przeznaczone do zapewniania podstawowych potrzeb, a w jego wyobraźni większa część pomieszczeń przeznaczona była do treningów. Po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę, że budował wiedzę na temat Niemiec na podstawie głupich przesłanek i niewielkiej bazie podstawowych informacji, jakich na jego temat zebrał. Dlatego tak bardzo zdziwił się i po raz kolejny poczuł się głupio, gdy zająć miejsce na krześle, siedząc w ładnie urządzonej kuchni.

Ściany miał jasny beżowy odcień. Meble były wykonane z jasnego drewna, które elegancko wykończono. Na środku stał stół w takim samym kolorze i dwa krzesła. Było to miejsce schludne, ale i gustowne. Na dodatek wyglądało na to, że prawie wszystko zostało wybrane z myślą o użyteczności, ale i koniecznie nutą elegancji. Żadnych bezsensowności. Kiedy zajął miejsce ujrzał, że na jednej z szafek stoi niebieski flakon. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc tam, a Niemcy, który po chwili konsternacji zaczął wyciągać filiżanki, zerknął w tą samą stronę, a później na niego.

- Wybacz, że się tak rozglądam. Po prostu pomyślałem, że goździki na pewno będą ładnie wyglądać w tym flakonie.

-Hm. - zerknął na kwiatki, które wcześniej położył na stole. –Bez wody zwiędną… - zauważył rzeczowo i spojrzał na filiżanki, które trzymał w dłoni.

- Pozwolisz, że ja się tym zajmę? – Hiszpania spytał, wstając i wskazują na flakon.

Niemcy kiwnął głową, po sekundzie zastanowienia, po czym wrócił do robienia kawy. Co rusz zerkał w bok, kiedy Hiszpania nalewał wody do flakonu. Kiedy skończył, włożył do niego kwiatki i ustawił na środku stołu. Na koniec uśmiechnął się i powiedział radośnie:

- Miałem rację, wyglądają świetnie!

Ludwig nalewając wody z czajnika, spojrzał na niego krótko. Na jego twarzy nie pojawił się ani cień uśmiechu. Następnie usiedli przy stole i zapadła cisza.

-Ym. Twój dom jest naprawdę ładnie urządzony. Mógłbym spędzać tutaj więcej czasu. He!

Niemcy rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, odrywając wzrok od filiżanki.

-D-dziękuję. Lubię wygodę i tak starałem się go urządzić.

-Tak, widać to. Jest tu schludnie, nie jak u Gilberta, ale przyjemnie. Spodziewałem się czegoś innego, wiesz?

Zaśmiał się lekko i kontynuował, nie proszony o to:

- Myślałem, że to miejsce będzie surowe, jak ty, bo podobno dom odzwierciedla duszę tego, kto go zamieszkuje. Jednak widać, że bardzo się pomyliłem, bo sprawia wrażenie naprawdę miłego. Co z jego domownikiem? Też tylko sprawia wrażenie groźnego? Ha, ha.

Ludwig, który akurat pił, zakrztusił się. Odstawiając filiżankę i wycierając usta chusteczką, rzucił Hiszpanii zdekoncentrowane spojrzenie. Antonio zaśmiał się i podrapał w tym głowy.

- Przepraszam, jeśli wprawiłem cię w zakłopotanie. Jesteś dość szczerą osobą i przeważnie zawsze mówię to, co myślę.

-Nic się nie stało. Nie jestem z porcelany, Hiszpanio, i powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Ty i Feliciano macie podobny charakter. Romano zresztą też… pod względem mówienia tego, co myśli.

- Tak. – Antonio uśmiechnął się smutno. – Wstyd mi, że nie potrafiłem oduczyć go bycia takim… draniem.

Niemcy prychnął i spojrzał w bok.

- Przynajmniej umie się bronić. Austria to dopiero spaprał sprawę…

Antonio zaśmiał się raczej nerwowo, myśląc o tym, ile Niemcy musiał zniósł, kiedy opiekował się Feliciano.

- Ha… Kiedyś, kiedy byli mali, uważałem, że to Feliciano jest bardziej uroczy. Chciałem się nawet zamienić, ale później było mi wstyd. Romano też potrafi być miły, jeśli chce.

- I zależy dla kogo.

Antonio mruknął i spojrzał na Ludwiga, który wpatrywał się w okno prowadzące na podwórko za domem. Zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego co rusz tam zerka.

-Słuchaj, Niemcy –pochylił się w jego stronę, by zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie. – Zastanawiam się nad pewną rzeczą…

- Tak?

-Co cię trapi? Wiem, że Francja też chciał o tym z tobą porozmawiać, ale mu się nie udało. Jednak nie udaje ci się tego ukryć, wiesz? Widać, że masz jakiś problem, a ja chciałbym pomóc. Niemcy, _**Ludwig**_… - jego imię dziwnie zabrzmiało na jego języku. – To coś sprawia ci ból, a ja to widzę…

Niemcy otworzył szeroko oczy i zamarł. Przez jego twarz przeleciał skurcz bólu i chwilowe zaskoczenie. Znowu zerknął szybko na okno, a potem powrócił wzorkiem do postaci Hiszpanii. Jego oczy były bardziej szkliste i niewyraźne.

Po chwili otworzył usta.


	3. Rozdział 3

- To… To, co mnie trapi, nie wpłynie na was w żaden sposób. Przysięgam. To nie dotyczy, ani Europy, ani żadnego pojedynczego państwa. To tylko… ja. Dajcie mi trochę czasu i wszystko wróci do normy. Nic się nie stanie. Ty dotyczy tylko mnie, więc nie musicie zawracać sobie tym głowy.

Antonio drgnął.

Ta wypowiedź brzmiała tak…

Tak jakby...

-Sądzisz… sądzisz, że dociekamy, co ci jest, bo martwimy się, że to zagraża także nam? – spytał pustym głosem, nie patrząc na Niemcy, tylko na swoje dłonie.

- Bo tak jest. Wybacz, Hiszpanio, ale już dawno nie mam złudzeń, a teraz… Teraz – zerknął znowu na okno – nie mam humoru, więc przepraszam, że jestem taki bezpośredni.

Niemcy podobnie jak Antonio spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, które mocno zacisnął na filiżance.

-Jestem tu, prawda? Ciągle, nawet… Mylisz się.– Hiszpania szepnął, przerywając napiętą ciszę, a po chwili dodał: Jak mogę ci pomóc?

- Co? Dlaczego-

-Robię to, bo chcę, a nie dlatego, że się o cokolwiek martwię. Jeśli jest to coś, o czym trudno ci mówić, zrozumiem, ale pozwól mi sobie pomóc w _jakikolwiek _sposób.

- Dlaczego? Nasze państwa nig-

-I co z tego?

Ludwig zamrugał szybko oczami.

- To nie ma znaczenie. Choć nie. Ma, ale… Lubię pomagać i chcę pomóc także tobie. Nie wiem dlaczego. Nie znam powodu. – Antonio wzruszył ramionami i posłał Ludwigowi blady uśmiech. – Po prostu. Nie miałeś tak nigdy? Czułeś, że musisz, chcesz coś zrobić, ale nie wiedziałeś dlaczego?

Ludwig siedział zamurowany, z otwartymi ustami. Nie poruszała się nawet jego klatka. Po pewnym czasie odrętwienia, kiedy Antonio już zaczynał się bać, drgnął.

- Hiszpanio, ja nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. Por-

- Och! Przestań! – Antonio pomachał ręką z entuzjazmem i lekkim poirytowaniem. – Są chwile kiedy nikt nie powinien być sam. Jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać, to pozwól mi po prostu posiedzieć z tobą. Mogę siedzieć nawet w ciszy, choć to do mnie niepodobne i trochę niezręczne, ale… - potarł szyję i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Ale nie mogę po prostu odejść, kiedy widzę, że ktoś cierpi. Taki już mam charakter. Pewnie myślisz, ze jestem nieznośny i nachalny, co?! He! Wybacz mi, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować! Naprawdę-

Ludwig zaczerwienił się lekko.

- Przestań, Hiszpanio. Już dobrze. Rozumiem. Nie dasz mi spokoju, prawda? Sam jesteś radosny i w pewnym sensie jesteś altruistą , więc trudno ci mnie zrozumieć, a tym bardziej teraz, kiedy jestem taki ponury…- Odwrócił głowę do okna i kątem oka spojrzał na niego. – Skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to ci powiem, o co chodzi.

Antonio usiadł prosto. Mięśnie jego ramion napięły się, kiedy zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi stołu. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Sądził, że prędzej zostanie wygoniony, niż doczeka się wyznania Niemiec.

- Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz. Ja naprawdę nie chciałem wymusić tego na tobie, to-

Ludwig potarł twarz i przerwał mu pustym głosem.

-Nie chciałem nikomu o tym mówić, bo… Uznałem, że wyśmiejecie mnie i uznacie, że to żałosne – przerwał i spojrzał na Antonia, po czym zaczął unikać jego oczu. - Ja… Chodź ze mną. Pokażę ci, o co chodzi.

Niemcy wstał od stołu i poczekał, aż Hiszpania zrobi to samo, a następnie skierował się do drzwi, prowadzących na podwórko za domem.

Antonio czuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło.

Co takiego Niemcy chciał mu pokazać?

Cały czas zerkał w tamtą stronę.

O co chodzi?

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Był początek jesieni, więc już nie było tak ciepło. Chłodny wiatr owiał ich ciała, a Ludwig zerknął do tyłu, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Antonio machnął ręką, uśmiechając się, a w odpowiedzi otworzył sztywne kiwnięcie głową. Przeszli kawałek i doszli do małego budynku - magazynku. Niemcy przystanął przed drzwiami do środka i wyciągnął rękę, by je otworzyć. Zawahał się i jeszcze raz na niego zerknął. Przełkną głośno, a Antonio niecierpliwił się z powodu rosnącego zaniepokojenia i zaciekawienia. Po chwili powoli weszli do środka i zapaliło się światło. W pomieszczeniu było duszno i mieszały się ze sobą różne, często nieprzyjemne, zapachy smarów i innych rzeczy…

Hiszpania rozglądał się dookoła, szukając powodu ich przyjścia. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że Ludwig, który po przekroczeniu progu nie ruszył się z miejsca, patrzy się na coś na podłodze.

- Co to? – Antonio spytał wychylając się i patrząc raz na Ludwiga, raz na przedmiot na podłodze.

Niemcy jakby pobladł i ponownie głośno przełknął.

- To mój pies. Zachorował przed spotkaniem i zdechł wczoraj wieczorem. To stało się tak… niespodziewanie. Wszystko było dobrze i z dnia na dzień… się skończyło.– Ludwig jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w ciało zwierzęcia osłonięte czarną tkaniną .Po chwili potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na Hiszpanię. – Chciałeś znać powód, oto on. Jak mówiłem, to nic… czego moglibyście się obawiać.

Schował ręce do kieszeni i spuścił wzrok na podłogę.

- Nie lubię rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach i nie sądziłem, że w ogóle zauważycie jakąś zmianę w moim zachowaniu. No ale cóż… teraz znasz powód mojego humoru, więc możesz uspokoić resztę. Za jakiś czas wszy-

Hiszpania położył mu rękę na ramieniu, więc Ludwig podniósł głowę, ale wtedy stało się coś, co sprawiło, że zdziwiony znieruchomiał. Hiszpania objął go, przytulając do siebie.

- C-co?! – wrzasnął, a Antonio odsunął się od niego masując ucho.

- He! O mało nie ogłuchłem!

- Co ty robisz? – Ludwig cały czerwony na twarzy zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na niego oburzony.

- No cóż. Kiedy ktoś jest smutny, to się go przytula, by poprawić mu humor! – Antonio uniósł ręce w geście obrony. – Przynajmniej ja tak robię. He, he. Przepraszam, takie odruch. – Na koniec zaśmiał się nerwowo.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem, Hiszpanio. Ja-ja-ja… Zrobiłeś to tak niespodziewanie, to…- czerwień na twarzy Ludwiga przypominała kolor pomidorów.

Zapadła cisza, kiedy obaj próbowali się uspokoić. Antonio przestał rozcierać ucho i zerknął za siebie, na ciało psa.

- Nie powinien zostawać tu długo. Co zamierzasz z nim zrobić? – spytał cicho, nie patrząc na Niemcy.

Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

Ludwig był smutny z powodu utraty swojego psa.

Hiszpania pamiętał, jak często przyprowadzał go ze sobą na spotkania i wiele państw ( nawet on) bawiło się z owczarkiem podczas przerw i nie tylko.

Przypomniał też sobie, że czasami, kiedy Niemcy miał go przy sobie, uśmiechał się i wtedy wydawał się być szczęśliwy.

A teraz go stracił.

Niemcy drgnął i spojrzał na niego krótko, a później na zawiniątko.

- Chciałem go dziś pochować. Czekałem na Gilberta, kiedy zjawiłeś się ty… Jednak go nie ma, więc wychodzi na to, że będę musiał sam to zrobić.

Opuścił ręce po bokach, a z jego postawy biło zrezygnowanie.

- Naprawdę liczyłem, że Gilbert wróci. Przygarnąłem Schwarz, kiedy nastąpiło nasze zjednoczenie, więc chciałem, by… By mi pomógł. Powiedział, że przyjedzie, ale widać Rosja ma teraz większy priorytet. – Ludwig mówił jakby tylko do siebie, wpatrując się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. – Zresztą mogłem się tego domyślić.

Westchnął zrezygnowany i przechylił głowę.

- Ja ci pomogę. – Antonio wypalił szybko, wkurzony na Gilberta. – Oczywiście, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko…

Ludwig na początku zaskoczony nie powiedział nic, ale zaraz pokręcił głową.

- Nie musisz tego robić. Nie potrzebuję współczucia. – Niemcy uśmiechnął się smutno. - Sam dam radę.

- To okropne zostawić cię samego w takiej chwili! Czułbym się okropnie, teraz kiedy już wiem, o co chodzi! – Antonio zaprotestował. – I co z tego, że okazuje współczucie?! Podobno najlepszych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie! Będę siedział cicho, stanę z boku, jeśli nie chcesz, bym się wtrącał, ale będę przy tobie. I gdybyś potrzebował pomocy, to ci jej udzielę. Hm?

Hiszpan skrzyżował ręce na piersi i z buntowniczą miną patrzył w oczy Niemiec, który nadal chciał mu odmówić, ale nie było to możliwe. Drugie państwo uparło się i nikt nie był w stanie je powstrzymać, więc kiwnął po prostu głową, wzdychając głęboko. Antonio natomiast uśmiechnął się delikatnie i znowu położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Chcesz to zrobić teraz?

Chwila wahania.

- Tak.

Antonio wziął łopaty, leżące na wierzchu, a Niemcy podniósł ciało psa, robiąc przy tym straszną minę. Wyszli na zewnątrz i skierowali się w stronę wielkiego dębu, rosnącego dalej przy ogrodzeniu.

Ludwig położył na ziemi ciało, nadal owinięte w tkaninę, i zabrał od Hiszpana łopatę. Wybierał chwilę miejsce i, kiedy znalazł odpowiednie, zabrał się za kopanie. Jednak nie za wiele zdziałał, bo niedługo potem przestał i zaklął cicho. Wtedy Antonio, który nie odzywał się słowem, wziął zapasową łopatę i kazał mu odejść.

- Ale-

-Strasznie trzęsą ci się dłonie, więc nie dasz rady tego zrobić. Wyręczę cię.

Nie mając innego wyjścia, odszedł i przyglądał się pracy Hiszpanii, który szybko wykopał odpowiedni dół. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, ułożył do środka ciało swojego psa i pomógł go zakopać. Na wierzchu położył kamyk, po czym cofnął się i spoglądał na mały grób.

Antonio stał niedaleko, opierając się na łopacie i czekając cierpliwie.

- Dziękuję – usłyszał po chwili, gdy Ludwig opuścił głowę i schował dłonie do kieszeni. – Wiele to dla mnie znaczy. Naprawdę. Może myślisz, ze to dziwne, że tak rozpaczam po _zwykłym _- dla ciebie,psie, ale Schwarz był moim przyjacielem (możliwe, że jedynym prawdziwym) i wiele dla mnie znaczył…

- Nie. – Antonio zwrócił uwagę Niemiec ostrym głosem. – To naprawdę wiele o tobie mówi, Ludwig, ale nic złego. Poza tym, to nie był twój jedyny przyjaciel. Przynajmniej nie od dziś, jeśli tylko tego chcesz.

Antonio uśmiechnął się do niego miło i czekał na odpowiedź Ludwiga, który rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie i znowu spojrzał na ziemię, a potem w bok.

- Ja… - przerwał na moment, po czym westchnął. – To twoje wino rzeczywiście jest takie dobre?

Antonio uśmiechnął się szerzej i podszedł do niego, by objąć go ramieniem.

- I to jeszcze jak.


End file.
